edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eds Double Feature: Stealing Candy/Cousin Ed
is a fan comic written in 2003. It featured two stories. Stealing Candy Three new kids come to the cul-de-sac and one of them talks the Eds into stealing jawbreakers from the store. Plot The Eds are in Ed's backyard on a warm summer night planning their next scam, which Eddy says "simply can't fail." The next day, they perform their scam, which is the En-o-gee drink stand with a peice of paper that says "Learn to Fly" taped over the original words. Three kids walk down the block, and they were some kids that were unrecognizable to the Eds. One kid looks at the banner and comments on how stupid he thought it was. Eddy takes offense and says "Oh, yeah? What do you know?" Then realizes he hasn't seen them before "Hey, you aren't from around here, are ya?" The kids introduce themselves as Dominick, Miri and Joey. Then Joey asks why they perform such lame scams which Eddy then says to get cash for jawbreakers. Joey is then infuriated by such a thing and suggests it would be easier for them to just steal them. They go through with it. Joey is saying how easy it was, while Double D feels it is just plain wrong. The kids notice there were no scams from the Eds today, then ask how they got the jawbreakers. Eddy tries to tell them they bought them, but Plank knows better, so the kids chase the Eds down the street. The store owner finds out and says shoplifting is a crime and not a joke or a prank. Edd offers to pay for the stolen candy, much to Eddy's dismay. Characters present *'Ed' *'Edd' *'Eddy' *'The Kids' *'The Out-of-Towner Trio' - A trio of kids who live outside of the Cul-De-Sac. **'Joey' - He has a nasty temper and thinks Eddy's scams are stupid. **'Miriam "Miri"' - A girl who wears sandals and her hair in pigtails. **'Dominick' - He is noticably more calmer than the other two. He actually objected to Joey's alternate plan. Quotes *'Edd': My name is Edd, with two Ds, but you can call me Double D. *'Joey': My name's Yura...You're-A-Geek. Eds Reunion The Cul-de-sac kids are all grown up and leading successful, and some of them not so succesful, lives. Jobs/Fates of the Kids in the future *Ed - Lost weight and cut his monobrow into two. *Edd - Won 25 Nobel Prizes for Science. *Eddy - Sold everything he had for jawbreakers, so he's usually low on cash. *Sarah - Became a very fierce queen. *Jimmy - Became a fashion designer. *Rolf - Gained alot of weight. *Kevin - Became a BMX rider and won various X Games. *Nazz - Joined the WNBA. *Jonny - Ended up penniless and relies on his pal Plank for support. *Plank - Earned great wealth, lives in a mansion and usually supports his best friend Jonny, who is later shown to move in with him. *The Kankers (shown briefly) - Starred in their own television show similar to The Jamie Kennedy Experiment and Punk'd. Plot The kids are all grown up and leading new lives. Trivia/Goofs *Joey somewhat resembles a kid from South Park. Noteably Stan and/or Cartman. *It is unknown what happened to Eddy after he was reluctant to pay for the stolen jawbreakers. His parents possibly picked him up and grounded him afterwards. The author reveals that the six kids had to do some community service. *A comic version was drawn, which was the first form the story was written in. The first draft is currenly lost, but the author put up a written form of the first part on Fanart Central. *The second half of the story may actually be written and put up on Fanart Central as well. External Links The story on Fanart Central So far, only the first part has been put in a written story form. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Comics